Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a mesoporous material-coated cobalt-based catalyst for Fischer-Tropsch synthesis and a method for preparing the same.
Description of the Related Art
Fischer-Tropsch synthesis involves complex catalytic reactions. However, conventional catalysts have poor stability and poor water compatibility. In addition, conventional Fischer-Tropsch catalysts are complex and costly to prepare.